


Who's gonna kiss your pretty little feet?

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kink Positivity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Written for Day 23 of 31 Days of Jonsa - Get smutty with a kink of your choiceJon really likes Sansa's feet...





	Who's gonna kiss your pretty little feet?

_**Day 1** _

Sansa met Jon on a beach in Dorne. She was there with a group of friends to celebrate finishing their finals. A group of pretty young girls is always bound to attract a lot of male attention, and that is exactly what happened.

Jon was the odd one out. He didn't ogle her, like the rest of the group, and he didn't try to impress her by flexing his muscles or telling incredible stories, as his friends were trying with the other girls. He just sat down in the sand next to her, greeting her with a shy smile and gazing at the waves.

Sansa was perfectly fine with that. She'd come here to relax and read her book. That didn't stop her from glancing at his dark curls and lean muscles from behind her sunglasses, whenever she had a chance.  _And Seven Hells,_ she thought to herself, _that mouth is a sin._  There was nothing wrong with enjoying the view, now was there?

She noticed Jon tentatively throwing glances at her face as well, and he quickly seemed to overcome his shyness as his eyes travelled down the wrap dress she was wearing over her bikini to protect her pale skin, and then followed the line of her legs.

The first words he spoke to her were: "You have lovely feet."

She felt her cheeks flush at what was probably the weirdest compliment she'd ever received. She smiled and thanked him.

***

They only just made it inside Sansa's hotel room when the first piece of clothing fell to the floor. She quickly ended up on the bed. Jon took his time kissing all of her toes, the soles of her feet and the insides of her ankles before trailing his lips up her legs to eat her out.

She remembered thinking it was a bit unusual. None of the men she'd been with before had ever paid any attention to her feet. But as soon as his tongue touched her folds, she stopped questioning it.

He was eager, lapping at her cunt as if he couldn't get enough of her, and skilled too, quickly finding all of her sensitive spots, but he was such a tease about it.

Even when she tangled her fingers through his curls to guide him to where she wanted him, he only hummed into her wet flesh, frustrating her even more

She hated begging for it, but she desperately needed to get her release, so she whimpered: "Jon, please."

That was all it took. His tongue kept a steady rhythm on her clit, his hand stroking her hip and thigh, and when she fell apart against his mouth, he didn't relent, quickly driving her to another climax.

It had been a while since she'd had such an amazing orgasm, and when he climbed up her body to kiss her, she eagerly pushed him to his back to ride him as if her life depended on it.

 

_**Day 2** _

It was early in the evening when the girls and boys found each other again, and they all decided to go to a small fair on one of the piers. Sansa enjoyed taking in all the smells and sounds and colours coming from the different stalls. Some of them sold food and drinks, others offered clothes or all kinds of trinkets.

After a while, she started to regret her choice of shoes. Her wedges were supposed to be comfortable, but the heat had made her feet swell and by now they were hurting with every step. When she'd received her change for the turquoise anklet she'd bought, she hobbled for the bench she had spied only ten feet further down the pier.

Jon quickly followed her."You okay?"

"My feet are killing me!" she groaned, sinking down on the wooden bench. 

He sat down next to her, bending over to undo the straps of her heels, and lifted her feet into his lap. His fingers started working on her arches while his thumbs rubbed circles into her soles.

She closed her eyes, moaning in relief. "That feels good."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

She glanced in his direction, surprised to find him staring at her, his ears a deep crimson.

He averted his eyes and reached for the small paper bag that contained her anklet and fastened it around her right foot, offering her a quick smile when he'd finished. 

***

Later that night Sansa found out that Jon wasn't just good with his hands when he was simply rubbing her feet. She still preferred his mouth on her, but his fingers were almost just as magical.

He cupped her sex as she came down, languidly kissing her neck. She urged him to get on top and inside of her. He positioned himself and pushed in, and they gasped in unison. Slowly, he started moving, arms braced on either side of her and mouth latched onto her left nipple.

She pulled her knees up, feet flat on the mattress and he moved up, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up to her lips. She rolled her hips and he shifted, until his pelvis rubbed against her clit with every thrust. She grunted, releasing his mouth as she felt her climax approaching.

She moved against him, chasing her release, fingers clasping at his back as she felt herself getting closer. She tossed her head back against the pillow, nails digging into his skin, back arching off the bed, and white light flashed behind her eyelids as her orgasm crashed through her body.

He grabbed her ankles to lift them over his shoulders, and curled his hands around her thighs. He resumed his thrusts and kissed her left ankle joint. His tongue tickled the inside of her foot, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to it. He closed his lips over her big toe, sucking on it as his rhythm started to falter.

His fingers were digging into the flesh of her thighs, his hips stuttered and he nuzzled his face into her foot, groaning long and loud as his release took him. Still panting, he opened his eyes and offered her a wide grin.

 

_**Day 3** _

They had been at a beach party. It was closer to Jon's hotel, so tonight they'd ended up in his room. 

Sansa was on her knees, his hands in her hair and his cock in her mouth. She hummed as she took him in deeper, feeling herself growing wetter as she listened to his moans of pleasure.

He brushed her hair back from her face. "Sansa," he groaned. "Canicumonyourfeet?"

"What?" she muttered, releasing him with a pop.

"I- I want to cum on your feet," he said, licking his lips.

She blinked. "Oh. Um- how...?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just sit against the headboard, that way you'll be comfortable. I, err, I have lube."

She followed his instructions as he went to retrieve it. He took a couple of pillows and placed them on the middle of the bed so he could sit down facing her.

He squeezed some lube into his hand and lathered his cock with it. Then he reached for her feet. She watched in fascination as he lifted them into his lap.

"Is- Is this okay? You don't have to do it, if you don't want to," he whispered, suddenly shy.

She offered him an encouraging smile. "I've never done this before, but I'd like to try."

His face lit up. He took her feet in a firm grip and placed them around his shaft, using his hands to move them up and down. 

His cock was warm and smooth against the soles of her feet. She had to hook her hands under her knees for support, and she couldn't help but think this was the weirdest sexual thing a man had ever asked of her, but then she saw the look on his face as he sighed her name.

She pulled her feet back so she could wrap her toes around his length, and he released her, bracing his hands on the mattress. He felt soft like velvet under the more sensitive skin of her toes. She moved her feet experimentally, and he groaned in response.

It was a bit odd, though it was not unlike giving a hand job, with the difference that she didn't have as much control over her feet as she did over her hands. The hair on his balls was a bit tickly when it brushed against her skin.

Jon's eyes were fixed on her feet and he moaned encouragements. "Yes, like that, like that," he urged her on. "So good, so good!"

He threw his head back and grabbed her feet again to still them, thrusting up into the space between her toes, then moving them up and down his length again.

"Sansa, I'm gonna-" the rest of his words dissolved into a grunt and they both watched as his cum spilled onto her blue toenails and trickled down her feet. It was warm and to Sansa's surprise it actually felt sort of nice.

Jon trailed a finger down her left foot, spreading some of his cum, a satisfied grin on his face. "You're an amazing woman, Sansa," he told her.

She giggled. "Why? Because I let you cum on my feet?"

He reached for some tissues he must have placed on the bed earlier and started wiping his seed away. "You're the first," he mumbled. "Most girls think it's weird. One even called me a perv," he confessed.

"We all have our kinks, don't we?" she asked, unsure how react to that.

He looked up. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you have any fantasies? Or kinks?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'd like to be choked," she whispered.

He grinned at her. "That can be arranged."

 

 

 

 


End file.
